universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CNBA3/Wall's Nuclear Fusion
Hello, I will be calcing the use of Wall's Attacks which one of those Concepts "Magical Confinement Fusion" is actually the usage of the concept "Magnetic Confinement Fusion", I posted the quote below to define it: So it is basically the same process but with Wall's Magic acting as the magnetic field for the ball of heated plasma that he was going to unleash for his Etherion attack, so without further delay, let us get to the cal and images. First we need to establish heights of characters Laxus and Wall. according to info, Laxus is 6 ft, 3 in tall. WARNING: Any translations you would see in the panels here if not quoted are subject to lack of viability, If need accurate translations I have the volumes. Using Father's Sun feat from FMAB as a reference. Pixel Count, Measurements Laxus' Height Pixel 409: 6 ft, 3 in Laxus' Shoulder Pixel 46.1: 21m Judging from this panel, both Laxus and Wall clashing in a similar posture should be the same height, with Wall possibly an inch or two shorter, but I digress. Since Wall is the same height after changing forms, his height should still be the same. Wall's Height = Pixel 670: 6 ft, 2 in Wall's Foot Length = Pixel 112: 1.03 ft Wall's Palm Pixel 26.9: .25 ft Converting .25 ft = 0.0762 m Surface area calcing = 0.018 m^2 This panel is where Wall prepares to fire the etherion, the panel below is the same but is measuring out the size of the Ellipses sphere with length, width, circumference, volume, surface area, area, that we will get for the calcs. Wall's foot = Pixel 11: 1.03ft Etherion length = Pixel 459.5: 43.02 ft = 13.11 m Etherion width = Pixel 224.6: 21.03 ft = 6.41 m Etherion circumfrerence = 2 * 3.14(pi) * 3.21 = 20.17 m^2, other side is 31.6 m^2 Etherion Volume = (4/3) * 3.14(pi) * 6.56 * 3.21 * 3.21 = 283.14 m^3 Etherion Surface Area = 3.14(pi) * 6.56 * 3.21 = 66.15 m^2 Because it is at a different angle (68.59 degrees). I am using the anglesize measurement Wall's arm = 1.3 ft = 69.4 px Plasma Ball = 4.55 ft = 559.9 px Radius 1 = .59 m = 188 px Radius 2 = .485 m = 191 px Surface Area = .9 m^2 Now using pixel measurements might cause some confusion with the size of chest and arms, so I will be using the anatomy sculptor to find out hte chest and arms (Wall's height is 190.5cm) Wall's Chest = 2.06 ft = 194px because it is at a different angle (68.59 degrees), I am using the anglesize measurement. Wall's arm = 2.01 = 69.4 px Plasma Ball = 16.22 ft = 559.9 px Radius 1 = 5.4 ft = 188 px Radius 2 = 5.51 ft = 191 px Surface Area = 93.47 ft^2 = 8.68 m^2 and the amount of time passed between both pages and the extra panels, using the syllabus count for words, should be around 30-40 seconds if needed. Calcing time Radiation Energy Calculation (Etherion) using the Stefan-Boltzmann Law equation (P = εAσT4) which would use the following to find it, For the sake of Argument and with real life examples in comparison, I will be using the temperature of China's Nuclear Fusion Temperature for this which is around 50 million degrees Celsius, for Emissivity, I was told to put it at 1.0 or close to one for any bodies, which would be .986. I will calculate both of the calculations from different angles. .986 * (5.67 × 10-8 W/m2•K4) * 66.15 * 50,000,000 = 2.31137195625E+25 watts (joules per second) 1.514780725248E+26 joules = 5.52 Petatons (Multi-Continent) .986 * (5.67 × 10-8 W/m2•K4) * 8.68 * 50,000,000 = 3.03291135E+24 watts (joules per second) 3.03291135E+24 joules = 724.88 Teratons (Large Country) .986 * (5.67 × 10-8 W/m2•K4) * .9 * 50,000,000 = 3.14472375E+23 watts (joules per second) 3.14472375E+23 joules = 75.16 Teratons (Country) Wall's first Attack Calc I have taken the liberty of doing the calc for Wall's first attack that uses Magnetic Confinement Fusion method as well, and is "presumably" smaller than his Etherion attack. But the process should still be the same. I will calc from both Laxus' shoulder and Wall's palm sizes. We will be using the same process of calcing for radiation energy calcing. .986 * (5.67 × 10-8 W/m2•K4) * .018 * 50,000,000 = 6.2894475E+21 watts (joules per second) 4.1218523136E+22 = 1.5 Teratons (Small Country) .986 * (5.67 × 10-8 W/m2•K4) * .14 * 50,000,000 = 4.8917925E+22 watts (joules per second) 6.2894475E+21 = 11.69 Teratons (Country) Final Tally Wall's First Attack Low End = 1.5 Teratons High End = 11.69 Teratons Wall's Etherion Low End = 75.16 Teratons Mid End = 724.88 Teratons High End = 5.52 Petatons Scaling to Manga & Utilizing Real world facts I would like to point out the possibility of scaling with this feat, such as with Laxus using the Jutsu Shiki barrier which halted Wall from firing it, which would imply the that it would be strong enough to contain the blast with Wall inside it. This should also be noted that it is not absolute which should be evident enough for scaling to other powers. At that time, Laxus' illness was purely physical, and did not weaken his magic. Also for the second attack, it is still considered Magnetic Confinement fusion for the following reasons: *The Ethernanos are particles which because of the nature of magic is the combination of both the user's spirit and nature . Even in the natural world, magic exists in there too *And on the word Dispersion, is the same way how particles behave when heated to nuclear fusion temperature where they scatter from the atom. *As for fuel type, Etheranos consist of all types of elements, including fire, and fire contains hydrogen, and it is proven that even magical elements possess their own chemical bonds from the periodic table. *And Ethernanos are considered radioactive or hazardous to the organic body in high density or great quantities, such as being poisonous , cause afflictions to the body or cause cancer. With the low end yield, This should put the rest of the Spriggan (minus Larcade, Irene and August since they are stated to be stronger) at the same level or around said level since it is repeatedly stated by numerous people that they are of the same level. with Brandish being stated to be strong enough to make a country disappear, Irene is powerful enough to compress an entire nation (Fiore), and August is strong enough even after a hard battle to melt an entire nation. And with Acnologia in one timeline is powerful enough to conquer the entire planet. Even back during the Edolas Arc, the Dorma Anim is powerful enough to absorb magic power from the entire planet of Edolas (Though Magic is treated as a finite resource in Edolas while Earthland's magic is near limitless by it's nature) They are the same level based on their magic power, which is a form of scaling in Fairy Tail which includes hax magic as well, especially in the MPF (Magic Power Finder). Also, Wall included in the statement "Phase-Boundary Breakthrough", it is referenced to Phase-Boundary is where a phase of matter comes to an end at a transitional point. Category:Blog posts Category:Fairy Tail Category:Feat Category:Calculation